Revival Round III
Revival Round III of the Liar Game Tournament is the third round that gives losers a second chance to proceed in the tournament. The game is split into two groups. Group A is located in an internet cafe, and their host is Silien. While Group B is in a dance hall, and their host is Rabelais. Participants of the game are all losers from Round IV, and the winners of this revival round proceed onto Round V. Game Outline The game that is played in this round is called Bid Poker. Players are given one tablet each, and must register their fingerprints with the tablets so that no one else may use them. Each player is given 300 coins, in which one coin equals 1 million yen, giving each player 300 million yen. Through the tablets, players use these coins to bid on card lots. With the cards available in the game, the player must make a viable hand, for example a full house. First, the lots are presented (differentiated by letters, eg. Lot A, Lot B, etc.) and players have 30 minutes consideration time. After this, bidding begins in alphabetical order, and bidding lasts for 5 minutes per lot. After the bidding for a lot is over, the winner of the lot (this highest bidder) is announced and bidding for the next lot begins. After all the initial bidding is over, players have 10 minutes to decide which cards they want to discard. This is known as the change session. All discarded cards are put into lots, in the order of which they were discarded, and are grouped by player (for example if the first player to discard is player X and he discards 4 of spades and 5 of spades, Lot A would have 4 of spades and 5 of spades. If player Y is second to discard and only discards 3 of diamonds, Lot B would have 3 of diamonds). When time is up, the catalogue of lots discarded is announced and players are given 30 minutes consideration time. Then bidding begins again in alphabetical order, and bidding lasts for 5 minutes per lot. The winner is announced, and bidding for the next lot begins. After all the bidding is finished, the next change session begins and the process is repeated. There are 5 change sessions, and after this the placements are announced. If players are unable to make a hand or have less than 5 cards in their possession, they have no placement and become a "pig" and must pay 150 million yen as punishment. If two players bid the same amount of coins on the same lot, the player who entered their bid first will win the lot. First place earns 100 million yen as prize, second place earns 40 million yen and third place earns 10 million yen. The prize increases as the number of "pigs" increases. For example, if there are two pigs as opposed to one, first place earns 200 million yen, second place earns 80 million yen and third place earns 20 million yen. If there are three pigs, first place earns 300 million yen, second place earns 120 million yen and third place earns 30 million yen. At the end of the game, players must only pay back 100 million yen out of the 300 million yen they were given in the beginning. The remainder is the prize money. Rules *Violence will result in a penalty of 100 million yen. *Stealing another player's tablet will also results in a 100 million yen penalty. *Destruction of other player's tablets is not allowed. *One hand must obtained by bidding. *When bidding is opened for the item you want, players input the amount of coins they want to bid. The highest bidder wins the lot. *In the case of when two or more players bid the same amount, the fastest player wins. *Once you input your bid, it is impossible to change or cancel your bid. *You can change your cards five times. Your'e free to discard unwanted cards, but you may only get new cards through bidding. *If you discard cards and they're bought, you receive the money. Otherwise, the discarded cards come back to you. *This is the procedure: First set of cards is revealed (10 minutes), Consideration time (30 minutes), bidding on Lot A (5 minutes), announces who wins Lot A, bidding on Lot B (5 minutes), announces who wins Lot B, and etc. *The procedure is repeated five times, then the game ends. *The players will be ranked on their hand's strength. Hand strength is the same as in ordinary poker. *If a player does not have five cards by the game's end, they are automatically in last place and become a "pig". *If a player has six or more cards, the best hand possible is their hand's strength. *The prize money and debt will be distributed according to the player's placement at the end of the game. 1st place - 100 million yen, 2nd place - 40 million yen, 3rd place - 10 million yen, Last place - -150 million yen *If there are two or more losers, the earnings will be adjusted accordingly. The profits will increase by the number of losers. *Pigs (last place) are eliminated. All the winners progress to Round V. Players Group A: *Kanzaki Nao *Akiyama Shinichi (Representing Sakai Makoto) *Harimoto Takashi *Kimura Kei *Mikamoto Mika *Abe Yukiko *Yasukawa Yasuhiko *Saeki Kiyoshi *Taninaka Kouichi *Kawai Tatsuya *Shimoharada Osamu Group B: *Fukunaga Yuji *Yokoya Norihiko *Ootsuka Eiichi *Shima Takahiro *Ikezoe Kenji *Tsumara Akira *Murata Makoto *Wada Tatsuji *Tajima Kakeru *Ishikawa Yukihito *Kido Masayoshi *Unknown New Players Results Warning! The following section contains spoilers! Group A Mock Game 1st: Kimura Kei - +21 coins 2nd: Mikamoto Mika - +23 coins 3rd: Saeki Kiyoshi - +20 coins Pig: Kanzaki Nao - +12 coins Dealing Session Lot A: Harimoto Takashi - 2 coins Lot B: Akiyama Shinichi - 3 coins Lot C: Mikamoto Mika - 1 coin Lot D: Abe Yukiko - 1 coin Lot E: Akiyama Shinichi - 2 coins Lot F: Taninaka Kouichi - 70 coins Lot G: Kimura Kei - 117 coins Lot H: Saeki Kiyoshi - 120 coins Lot I: Shimoharada Osamu - 149 coins Lot J: Harimoto Takashi - 298 coins First Change Session Lot A: Yasukawa Yasuhiko - 233 coins Lot B: Mikamoto Mika - 301 coins Second Change Session Lot A: Abe Yukiyo - 299 coins Lot B: Harimoto Takashi - 532 coins Third Change Session Lot A: Mikamoto Mika - 553 coins Lot B: Kimura Kei - 757 coins Lot C: Mikamoto Mika - 81 coins Lot D: Mikamoto Mika - 85 coins Lot E: Mikamoto Mika - 89 coins Lot F: Mikamoto Mika - 102 coins Fourth Change Session No cards were discarded in this change session. Fifth Change Session Lot A: Taninaka Kouichi - 332 coins Lot B: Akiyama Shinichi - 401 coins Lot C: Akiyama Shinichi - 427 coins Lot D: Mikamoto Mika - 400 coins Lot E: No one Lot F: Kimura Kei - 400 coins First place - Akiyama Shinichi Second place - Harimoto Takashi Third place - Mikamoto Mika Ranked winners - Abe Yukiyo, Kimura Kei Everyone else becomes a pig, however their debts are paid off by Akiyama's winnings. Group B Yokoya ended up winning 1 billion yen, and Fukunaga was eliminated. Spoilers end here. Category:Liar Game Tournament Round